It could be worst
by Son-Akane
Summary: evil aliens have attacked earth. Goku,Vegeta and Gohan are no where to be found. What happens to their kids when their enter high school??
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. There you have it !!  
  
Authors Note.. This is my very fist fanfic. actually is the very fist thing I've written that people (other than my English teacher) will read so please be nice and tell me what you think with out being mean o.k. . Thanks. And now on with the story ..  
  
A.N.#2 I've only changed the ages in the story, so it would be after DBZ , no GT O.K. So the ages go like this : Marron 6, Pan 5, and Bra is 6 years old. Trunks 10 and Goten is 9, Ub is 5.  
Prologue  
Five years had passed since the defeat of Majin Buu and the earth was once again at peace. But like everything, good things tend to last for a very short time. It was a very dark day the letter arrived. A threat? an invitation, call what you may, but it served it's purpose; to drive the saiyans away from the earth.  
  
Saiyans: There will be a battle, a battle to determine which one of the raises is stronger either you , Saiyans, or us Dulcemians. Inclose in this letter are the coordinates for the planet, let it be known that we do not take no for an answer, if you choose not to come to the tournament, then the tournament will come to you, have no doubt about that , you WILL fight in this tournament. You have three months to prepare we shall be waiting. Dulcemians  
  
Vegeta knew he had to go , to prove once and for all that the saiyans were the most powerful race once and for all. And besides, what saiyan in their right mind could turn down a challenge. Bulma had insisted that she had a bad feeling about all this. But Vegeta knew that if he didn't go then they would come here and although would be defeated, they could harm Bulma, Trunks or worst yet. Bra. No he wouldn't have it he said he was going and that was final. So Bulma knew that it was no good arguing with him, so she just concentrated her energy on building the ship. Although he would be going, Trunks would not, he would stay to protect his mother and sister. Just in case something did go wrong.  
  
Goku was ready to go the moment he finished reading the letter, he was very excited about it. But that was goku not giving a second tought about his family. Although he would have liked to take Goten with him Chi-Chi said no. He had to finish his schooling. And of course as Goten had not been training he agreed with his mom that time.  
  
Gohan, well he didn't want to leave his family, and he wasn't very fond of fighting either, but he knew that this guys could mean trouble if they were to reach earth. Besides, unlike his father, he didn't want to leave his family for some fight, specially when his little girl was so young, barely three. So he told himself he had to go for them , and he knew Videl supported him 100 % no matter what he decided to do. Before he left he made Videl promise him that is he didn't return she would remarry and give Pan the family she deserved. He still remembered how hard it had been for his mom to raise them alone when his dad was dead.  
  
Three months later they left Leaving their families. 1 year later the hell began. The Dulcerians attacked earth. Tien fought, but he was killed along with chaoutzu, Yamcha, Master Roshi ( even the old man tried to fight them ) Krillin, Yajirobi, Piccolo and finally Dende was killed, and with that the Dragon Balls. The Dulcerians started looking for the person responsible for creating Capsule Corp, but Bulma changed her name and hid herself along with her daughter. While all this was going on Trunks and Goten had been hidden in the time chamber by Mr. Popo, he said ' Train Today fight tomorrow, but by the time they immerge it was all over, the brutes had come, and left with the war technology there was. When the Dulcerians attacked everyone assumed that the powerful saiyans had perished in the battle. So Trunks and Goten did the only thing that a true saiyan would do. They went for revenge. First they killed all the dulcerians that had remained on earth. But then they left for space. They were very young when they left. Goten was 9 and Trunks was 10 when they left...  
So what is good Bad ( I know it was bad but come on bare with me on this o.k. ) thanks !!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball Z, I'm not making any money out of this story!!  
  
Authors Note : We'll I would like to say THANK YOU so much for anyone who is reading my story ( at least what I have so far) and to someone who reviewed = Dulcemanians I got it from the word Dulce which means candy in Spanish , and well I think that according to parents, the vegetables and the candies are archenemies don't you think??  
CHAPTER 1  
It has been 10 years since the horrible event when the Dulcerians attacked, and that Trunks and Goten left .. ..  
Satan High School, my new work place. thought Michael Mackinsey, he was a 27 years old, he had black hair, green ayes, and was pretty good looking, considering he was a teacher. He had barely moved to ginger town, this was his second teaching job, and being one of the best high school's around he didn't think he could refuse the offer of teaching here. Although he had heard some pretty scary stuff about this school.. Because even though it had a lot of bright students, it also had some of the worst, I mean this town wasn't exactly known for being peaceful.  
  
" Excuse could you tell me where the office is?" Michael asked a student who was passing by, she was a very pretty blonde girl, with big blue eyes, she was tall and was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a blue skirt with a white shirt. " Sure, just go straight and turn left on the red door, there you'll see the office" She said with a smile. He said thanks and left.  
  
" Marron, who was that you were talking to?" "I don't know someone new because he wanted to know where the office was" She was talking to her best friend, Bra. Bra was on of the prettiest girls in school, if not the prettiest. She was tall, had blue eyes and blue hair, and not only that but she was very stylish, although she always wore her uniform, she always stood out, like she would wear her hair clips the same color as her earrings and her bracelets and necklace.  
  
" Come on or we'll be late" said Bra to Marron who was still looking at the direction the teacher had left.  
  
They walked to their classroom, when they went in, Bra immediately started looking around the room " His gonna be late" She said to Marron, " And your not used to it by now?" .  
  
" So. Have you guys done it yet?" Marron asked Bra as they were seating waiting for the teacher to arrive, " No, I mean I wanna have sex with him, but I want it to be special. After all his gonna be my first" " Yeah I know what you mean, I also want my first time to be special" Then the bell rang and in came running Pan, who gave Marron a very dirty look, and Marron just stared back, and after Pan came Uub, and he smiled at Bra and went to his seat. He couldn't very well stay and talk with his girlfriend seeing as he was already late.  
  
Uub was a VERY handsome guy and had been going out with bra for half a year. He was tall , had dark brown skin, black eyes and black hair, and you could tell he worked out a lot. Pan was the typical Tomboy, she hung around with most of the 'bad' guys in school, and she was very tuff herself, she had black hair with different strands of color's on it. She was Tall and was Very pretty,  
  
Then the door opened and in came Michael Mackinsey. " Hey Marron wasn't that the guy form this morning?" " Yeah, maybe his the new teacher" , and she was right.  
  
" Hi class I will be your new Math teacher, my name is Michael Mackinsey" " Please take out piece of paper, you will be having a quiz" all he heard was : what... son of a.. what do you mean a test... " just stop winig and do as you are told, I need to see how far along you are. The class could feel that this was gonna be a tuff teacher, first day and already a test, who does he think he is anyway... 1 hour later. " O.K. times up I need everyone's paper" everybody just stood up and handed him the paper as they left. " I hope you didn't have anymore trouble finding the office" Marron told him " he looked up and smiled " I knew you looked familiar, no I didn't and thanks again for your help" " Anytime" and then she left.  
  
That day after school Marron was walking home when three guys came up to her and corned her, and started touching her, " come on don't play hard to get, when we know you're a little slut I mean flirting all the time with David" " Just leave me alone, I don't have anything to do with David" she said, she was all alone since Bra had gone with Uub, she tried to fight them, she recognize the , they were Pan friends but who was she kidding they where three against one, then suddenly some one came to her rescue. The new math teacher. " Hey what do you think you are doing, leave her alone" he told all of them while Marron got behind him, " This is none of your business so just walk away old man" " no, you leave before I call the police" " Well leave but you better watch your back" the three guys said as they left.  
  
" are you all right ?" He asked with concern " yeah thanks to you, but you shouldn't of interfere, those guys don't fool around" " I'll be fine, they are just a bunch of kids trying to act tuff" " But just be very careful o.k." she told him. And with that she left, checking herself to see that there were no marks on her, if her mom found out, it could get pretty ugly, and she knew the guys wouldn't really do anything to her, they were just trying to scare her off.  
  
" Mom I'm home, she said as she went into her house. Marron lived with her mother in a very simple two story home, they had moved here shortly after her father had died and her mom started working as a waitress, I mean she didn't have any real education she could prove (although she was very smart) and fighting was not a job, besides she had a daughter to take car of and she couldn't be picky a the moment, but thanks to the money Krillin had left they had a good life, they were not millionaires but they were o.k.  
  
" I'm in the Kitchen" she said and then Marron came in and hugged her mother " So how was school ?" " It was great mom, there is a new teacher and he is real nice" " that's great, I didn't like the old one he couldn't even teach properly, and you know that your priority is being the best in that school so that you can get a scholarship and go to a good university" " Yeah mom I know" " I was working today, and do you remember that girl who her mom always bragged about, how she was so smart and was gonna do great things in life, well she go knocked up. Imagine the girl just threw her life away, she wasn't even out of high school yet. That's why I always tell you if your having sex make sure you use protection sweetie, I know how hard is for a single mom with no education to raise a child. And I wouldn't want that for MY child." " Yes mom I know"  
  
"What do you mean you got threatened by some 'kids'!" was all the school psychologist Adrian, could say to the new professor, " You don't know this kids, they are very dangerous and you should just avoid them and be very careful from now on, because they don't fool round". " Well, what did you expect me to do just stand there while they were molesting a student!" " It was their problem, it had nothing to do with the school, but your right, lets just hope nothing bad happens". Adriana was the school's psychologist and she had been working in the school for the last two years, and she had lived in that neighborhood for the past two year. So she knew what she was talking about. And after he described them to her she knew that they were Pan's friends', and like she said before, these were dangerous kids. She was going to have a talk with Pan.  
So what do you think ??? Hope you liked it, I will try to upgrade soon.. Thanks for reading and if you have time please review thanks !!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (Go to chapter 1 )  
Chapter 2  
  
" And can you believe it, he actually helped me!" said Marron excitedly, as she was telling her best friend Bra yesterday's events. " Whoa, I'm impressed, but why would Pan's friends be harassing you?" " We'll she says that I've been flirting with David, I guess she likes him or something" " Come on, you do flirt with him" " yeah, I do hu, well sometimes" " You should get a boyfriend like me, I'm very happy with my Uub" said Bra happily, Marron just rolled her eyes at her love sick friend. " You know what ? I think I'm in love" Marron told Bra, with a dreamy expression on her face, Bra just smiled. " Speaking of which, look, here comes you super teacher" and Marron looked up just in time to see the object of her affection come into the room, as he came in he looked at her and she smiled, just as he smiled back.  
  
" Good morning class, please copy down the problems on the board while I take role" just then Pan and Uub came running into the class, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the teacher.  
  
" Sorry were late we were just.." said Uub as he tried to make an excuse. " I don't want to hear it, just go to your seats" said Michael, not even looking up at them. So that's what they did.  
  
" Pan, come and solve this problem on the board" Michael, said and Pan just gave him a dirty look but got up to solve the problem. " Mr. Mackinsey, she's wrong" Marron told the teacher before Pan could even finish the problem " and what the hell do you know, mind your own business" Pan said angrily as she turned to face Marron who was now standing up. " Marron sit down, Pan thanks you can go to your seat . now lets see we carry the 2 and the x.. yes I see where the mistake was .. you were right Marron" Marron was happy, she just loved it when the teacher paid attention to her. Pan on the other hand was seeing red. Just who the hell does that bitch think she is, embarrassing me in front of everybody, slut, but I'm going to teach her that no one messes with me. Then the bell rang and every one got up to leave . " Pan could you stay after class" said Michael, " I know that your friends were the one the ones that were molesting Marron yesterday" " I don't know what your talking about, now can I leave, I'm gonna be late for class" " You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, so just leave her alone" " I already told you that I don't know what your talking about" Pan said as she just walked out of the classroom. Just two days here and I already hate that ass hole.  
  
It was lunch time and, Marron went to the restroom, just as she went in Pan went in right after her. She turned Marron to face her then punched her in the face, Marron fell to the ground, " I told you not to mess with me" Pan spat angrily at Marron who was holding her nose to stop it from bleeding. " What the hell is your problem, I haven't done anything to you." " You are a slut, always flirting with David, and in the morning embarrassing me in front of the class" Then Marron got up and punched Pan, then next thing you know they were both rolling on the bathroom ground fighting, Pan was winning of course, but Marron got in a few good punches herself. " Pan this is not a way to solve our problems" and she got up and left. When she got out Adriana and Michael were outside the door, apparently they had heard the fighting, so she just walked past them. And when Pan came out she was stopped by Michael. Pan's hair was in tangles and her clothes was a mess, it was obvious what had happened. " Fighting is not a way to solve your problems Pan" " Well she asked for it, and besides, what the hell do you know" and with that said she just walked past the two teachers. And they just stood there watching as she left, not even giving them a chance to take her to the principal's office or something.  
  
Then only thing Michael could think of was to talk to Marron. " Listen Marron, go to the office. then she could get punished or something." " No, Pan is my friend" " What do you mean she's your friend?" " Listen I appreciate your help, but this is a problem between the two of us so please stay out of it" Marron said and left the teacher there standing. What is it with this kids, thinking that fighting is the only way to solve things. And then he left, after all he did have other classes he needed to teach.  
  
" So, you got into a fight with her?" asked Bra, of course she had miss the whole thing, she was busy at that moment making out with Uub. " Do you think I could go to your house to get cleaned up, I don't want my mom to see me like this, you know how she gets" " Sure, after all, my mom loves when you visit" " Thanks" " No problem" and with that they walked to Bra's house. Bra lived in a three story home with her mom. The first floor was her mom's lab, she still owned Capsule Corp but had turned the compound in to offices, and besides, she always had wanted a quiet life, if not peaceful at least quiet. And the upper two floors where the living quarters, 4 bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room and 3 bathrooms. That house was only were her mom and her lived. Her grandparents had been killed in the attack. Her father was dead. And her brother, well either he didn't want to come back or his dead. Not that it matter, she didn't really remember them anyway. It had always been her and her mom.  
  
"Mom I'm home" Bra said opening her door, and moving aside so that Marron could come in. " Hi sweetie" answered Bulma, the voice came from upstairs, Bra motioned Marron to follow her as the ascended the stairs. When they reached the top floor they went to Bulma's room where she was rearranging it at the moment. " Hi Mom" Bra said and went to hug her mother who was sitting in a chair reading a book. " Hi Bulma" said Marron as she went to hug her too. " Well hello, its been along time since I saw you, Oh my god what happened?" Bulma said as she finally got a good look at her. Her hair was a mess and there was blood on her white shirt, although she didn't have any bruises, she did have some blood that had dried up around her nose. " Come on lets get you cleaned up, we wouldn't want 18 to see you like this" Bulma said as she got up and took her to the bathroom to clean her up. " SO tell me sweetie, how is your mother?" Bulma said, " Oh she's fine, you know working" Bulma had tried to help 18 when Krillin died, he was after all her best friend after Goku, but she had refused, saying that she could manage on her own. They had never been friends, sure they talked to each other, but that was all. But Marron, she had been Bra's friend ever since they were little, always coming to play with Bra, and when she got older, wanting to hear more of her father and the adventures she had with him and Goku. She really loved that girl. She reminded her so much of Krillin.  
  
"All ready, are you staying for dinner?" Bulma asked as Marron was getting up checking herself on the mirror. " Thanks, besides that way I have time for my shirt to dry, just let me call my mom to let her know" then she left, to make the phone call.  
  
The Briefs were like a second family to her, she loved to come and hear story's about her father. Her mother didn't really talk about him that much. She guessed her mom was angry with him for dying or something, because once, when she was small, she walked into her mother's room and saw her speaking to her father's picture, and was saying something along the lines of ' how could you go and leave me alone like this, you were always more worried about the world than your own family'. Her mom never spoke of her dad, so she never asked.  
  
Bra was the complete opposite, she knew her mom would tell her about her father but she didn't ask. She knew her mother had loved her father and Brother dearly, she had been the one to hug her at night when she was crying. Bring her breakfast in the morning, make funny faces to cheer her up. Then her mom started getting over it, or most likely accepting it, and she started being to Bra what she had being to Trunks. A mother. Bra never forgot how much her mom cried when she thought about her dad and brother, so she didn't want to upset her by making her miss them, so she never asked about them, she knew all she wanted to know, or that should be useful: They were dead. What's the point of learning how wonderful someone was, when you will never get the chance to meet them. Because then you would always be living with the if, what would it be like if they were alive. So Bra made the commitment to her self that there was gonna be no if for her. They were dead, and they were not coming back, so go on with your life. And so far it was working great, as long as she was with her mom, everything was alright.  
So what do you think ??  
Authors Note: Last chapter I wrote a little about teenage pregnancy, I want you to know I don't have anything against young mothers ( My sister is 16 and is already a mother ) SO I'm one to talk hu? @_@ But Just go along with the story o.k. Thanks, and no I didn't get flamed, I just want to apologize if anyone got a little offended by it !!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I did not, do not, and will not ever own DBZ. There happy I said it !! ~_~  
Chapter 3  
The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. Damn Birds, why can't they go and chirp some place else! Thought, Michael as he slowly got up from the bed, he went to his closet and chose his outfit for the day. He lived in a room, which he rented with an old lady. He didn't have any brother's or Sister's and his mom had died during the attack, he had been 12 at the time, luckily he was old enough to take care of himself by that age. He wasn't married and didn't have any kids. He was a bachelor in every sense of the word. He didn't have any commitments and no responsibilities, and he liked that way. But today wasn't a good day for him. Yesterday, he had talked to the principal about the fight between Pan and Marron , he said that they deserved to be punished, just as a warning, for the other students who are thinking of having any 'physical' problem solving.  
  
When Marron and Bra arrived at the school, they saw everybody standing outside and the teachers were up on some kind of stage. "What's going on?" Marron asked Bra who was just as confused as she was. " I don't know, you do realize I arrived the same time you did right". Then the bell rang, and the principal stood up and started to address the students.  
  
"Good morning, Teachers and Students, I feel the need to address everyone for there has been a violation of the rules in this honorable school. Mr. Mackinsey, was kind enough to bring it to my attention. Two of his students were in a fight yesterday." At that moment Marron just looked at Bra with a worried expression on her face. At the other side of the group, Pan just looked at Uub, " See Pan, I told you never to fight in school, There is plenty of space outside and.." " Shut Up Uub, I don't need, nor am I asking your opinion" Pan said as she glanced at Uub.  
  
" I will not say names, but this action will not go unpunished, therefore, all the students of the class 203, now have an F on Math." At that moment all the school started ohhing and laughing at the students who they knew attended that class. And the students of the class were outraged, saying stuff like ' it's not fair' and 'I had nothing to do with it' an so forth, although everyone knew who there was to blame. Michael Mackinsey. " Now students come down, and let this be a warning to anyone who is thinking about braking the rules, for there will be punishments. Thank you and have a great day, you can go to your classes now."  
  
To say that Michael was speechless was an understatement. When the principal started walking away Micheal caught up with him. " Come on, you can't be serious, when I said something about a punishment, I was thinking more around the lines of detention, not failing the whole class." " See, that is what I don't get about you teachers, your never happy, Your asked for a punishment for the students and I punished them. So move on that's that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to." Said the principal as he walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Michael didn't know this was gonna happen. He felt so bad for his students. He was walking to his class. And to top of the bad day, hi first class was the one that just got failed. Could this day get any worse, thought Michael, and as he arrived near his door, he saw that all the students were outside, not one student had gone into the room, and they were all giving him the meanest look they could come up with, he was getting the silent treatment. So he just turned around and left. After all this really, was all his fault.  
  
" I'm going after him" said Marron who was starting to walk when Bra held her back. " Don't, unless you want to end up like him, you know they're already mad, don't make it worse." And so Marron had nothing to do but watch how the love of her life just walked away. Marron felt extremely sad, just watching all depressed and the guys being mean to him just broke her heart.  
  
Later that night, Michael was paying Pool with his friend, the P.E. teacher, Shawn Smith. He was a couple of years older than Michael, he had a great body, but didn't have a very handsome face. " Hey, it's your turn.. Get over it, so what they don't talk to you , so what" said Shawn, " You don't understand, they wont even go into the classroom" " See, I told you to stay out of their problems, there just students, not your friends, your job is just to teach and that's it." Just then Uub walking in, all the class was behind him. " Hey. Mr. Smith, how about a game, lets say 50 bucks?" asked Uub as he placed the money on the table, the teacher just keep polishing the stick. " I don't like to play with little kids, you know that" then Michael steeped it. " I'll play with you come on but instead of money lets make a deal. With all of you. If I win, all of you have to be in your seat by 8:00, no 7:55 because at 8:00 I close the door. But if you win, I'll leave, and you'll never see me again." Everyone smiled. Specially Pan. " Alright you got a deal" said Uub and as they played Marron went to stand besides Michael, and every time he got a point ( or a ball in I'm sorry I don't Know how to play pool) he would hug him or at kissed him on the cheek. " Hey Bra, isn't your friend a little too friendly with the teacher?" asked Uub as he looked at Marron hugging the enemy. Bra just ignored him. " And I win " announced Michael, and then he left, leaving all the kids there, Marron went after him of course. " You're an idiot, you can't do anything right" Pan told Uub as she left the place.  
  
The next day, all the students were in the room when Michael came in. " Everyone take out a piece of paper, and copy the problem I'm gonna write on the board. Any one who turns in this problem solved by tomorrow, will have an A in my class" when he said that everyone started cheering. " Now you have the free hour to work on the problem" after saying that he left. Marron couldn't even think about the problem, all she was doing was writing her name and Michael's name and putting little hearts around it. Bra and Uub, were trying to do the problem but lets face it, they weren't doing that great. "Come on Bra, tell your little nerd friend to help us" Uub told Bra, " Marron stop fooling around and help us solve the problem" Bra pleaded with Marron, but Marron was already on cloud nine.  
  
There were news in the school that there was going to be another new teacher. And that was the day she was to arrive. She was the Spanish teacher by the name of Ann Marie, she was 22, was tall, had a great figure, single, and had long black hair, big brown eyes and was absolutely beautiful.  
  
All of the guys whistled when she walked into the classroom. " Buenos dias, mi nombre es Ann Marie" " Hello, my name is Ann Marie, and I will be your new Spanish teacher" So she started giving her classes.  
  
That same day after school, she was talking with Michael, and you could just tell that they were very interested in each other, they were talking and laughing. That's what Marron saw when she came out from the school. Bra was with her because Uub was with his friends, and Pan. And she looked at the direction at which Marron was looking at. " His my teacher, Bra, just mine and that's the way its gonna stay, no one is gonna take him away from me" Marron told Bra as they started walking home. She really does have it in for this guy thought Bra as they walked home.  
So what did you think ? I know it was short, but I have school work to do , sorry !!! Please review thanks !!!! 


End file.
